A need exists for a tong assembly for making up or breaking out tubulars that can be used with limited training or expertise.
A need exists for a tong assembly that can be used to automatically breakout or makeup tubulars with minimal risk and human interaction.
A need exists for a tong assembly that does not require readjustment during makeup or breakout procedures, such as readjustments due to rolling off center of the tubular when the floating jaw connects with the tubular.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.